1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information storage method, information storage device and information recording medium having recorded an information storage program, which are suitable for application to storage of images, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are kinds of semiconductor memory like static RAM and dynamic RAM, for example, as storage devices. These types of semiconductor memory regularly holds initial information.
Static RAM, however, requires at least four transistors to make up a memory cell for holding initial information, which increases the size of the memory cell, and it is disadvantageous for enhancing integration density. Dynamic RAM has the drawback that it must be refreshed using an external circuit for holding initial information.